


A Little Bit Of Vengeance To Quench Her Thirst

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [19]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, One-sided hate sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Nero knows that Boudica hates her, and she doesn't fault her for it. Even then, though, she wanted to somehow make amends, and maybe she found just the way to do that.
Relationships: Boudica | Rider/Nero | Saber
Series: fate/kinktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 16





	A Little Bit Of Vengeance To Quench Her Thirst

Nero understood why Boudica hated her - after all, it was under her rule that all of the woman’s misfortunes took place. She had a hand in it, whether she liked it or not, because she had been at the top - and to ignore that would simply be beyond rude. Even though she pretended to a degree to not let it faze her, as she had to keep up appearances, after all, deep down she knew that she had to make it up for Boudica in some way or another.

So, even though Boudica hated her, she had offered up her body for Boudica to do what she pleased for the night. She hadn’t really expected her to accept, though, but as it turned out, that was exactly what she did, pushing Nero against a wall, looming over her for a moment, a scowl on her face as she seemed to be trying to find out what Nero’s plan was. Finally, though, she relaxed, and as she walked away, she told her to meet Boudica in her room that evening.

Which led to now, Nero laying on her back on Boudica’s, her clothes on the floor around her, as the older woman thrust into her asshole with a strap-on, thrusting without any mercy inside of her, gritting her teeth as sweat poured from her forehead, each push inside of her sending the strap-on deeper and deeper, making Nero’s helplessly moan as her cock twitched with need, already on the verge of ejaculating again simply from how Boudica had been treating her, for however many hours it had been since they had started.

Even now, when she looked so angry, Nero could not help but admire her beauty. She couldn’t help but look at her, as it turned out, admiring her strength and ferocity, the way she did not hold back even though she hated her, grunting each time she thrust into the woman who took everything from her. Her body was covered in sweat, yet she didn’t seem the least bit tired, pushing on with the same intensity, letting out the same amount of rage as she had when they had started this.

Nero understood her hate, and simply laid back and let her do what she wanted, panting as she could feel her body quivering with need, being pushed back and forth. She could feel that she was about to cum, biting her lips as she tried to hold it in. Boudica noticed, though, grimacing as she grunted, thrusting in deeper than she had ever before, hilting herself inside of Nero, making her feel as if fireworks were going on inside of her, and she came before she knew it, ropes of cum shooting onto her stomach.

Boudica didn’t pull out even after Nero’s orgasm had ended, letting the strap-on rest inside of her for a moment, as she stared down at the Emperor who had ruined her life. Nero couldn’t tell what she was thinking at that moment, and she wouldn’t pretend to, looking away with embarrassment from the intensity of the glare. It wasn’t before long that Boudica continued to fuck her in a different position, with the same roughness and intensity, continuing long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
